Brotherhood
by TheLittleFirefly
Summary: Floyd Meeks a fourteen years old greaser living with the Curtis family since a few years back, his a lazy and hot tempered boy who gets into fights for no real reasons but his love for all his friends is enough to hold him down on earth. What will happen when the same shit happen with Johnny and Pony? Will Floyd be able to fix it before everything goes too far? Rate T
1. Chapter 1

Floyd groaned as he turned his body around in his half unconscious state, the sun had started to shine through the window and the only way to escape was to turn towards the wall. It took some time but he finally got his whole body turned towards the wall, he could feel the air in his face as his best friend was sleeping calmly beside him. Floyd could feel his friends hand resting on his hips and if it wasn't that the two were best friends, the position would be very easy to see in the wrong way. Floyd wasn't gay and the same went for his friends, they both liked girls even thought their relationship involved more skinship then most guys would think was comfortable. With a deep sigh Floyd relaxed into the madrass, he could hear someone down in the kitchen probably making breakfast.

"Pony, Flo breakfast's done!"

That made his friend stir in his sleep, Floyd as always ignored Darrys shouting and kept his eyes closed as he snuggled deeper into his pillow. Pony on the other hand sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes as he yawned, Floyd shuffled aside as he didn't feel like getting hit by Ponys hand as he started to stretch the sornes out of his muscles.

"Ya Flo, we will be late for school if you doesn't hurry up"

Big deal, Floyd inwardly rolled his eyes as he turned his body away from his friends in dismissal. Pony sighed and got up from the bed and started to search the floor for some clean clothes, he found a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt and put them on. Floyd buried his head in the pillow and inhaled a deep breath, it smelled of shampoo, Pony and himself. He heard the door open as Pony left the room and probably headed to the bathroom to get some grease, Floyd wasn't one to wear much grease but did have little just because all greaser had and he didn't want to be the only one who hadn't. The bed suddenly sunk and Floyd could feel someones head hoovering over his own, with a tired groan Floyd forced his forest green eyes open to meet the green eyes of the middle of the three Curtis brothers. Soda had his head mere centimeters away from Floyd but the younger just raised a lazy eyebrow, he was used to Soda being close just like he was with Pony.

"Hey there sleeping beauty"

A tired smile formed on Floyds lips as Soda stroked his forehead with his thumb, he never said no to the closeness from the others in the gang. Johnny was known as the gang's pet and Floyd was known as their baby, Pony was the younger brother and that was the youngest three in the gang all highly loved by the elders greasers. Floyd was the same age as Pony just that he was born in December while Pony's born in July making Floyd the youngest member but only by a few months.

"Hey Soda"

Soda chuckled and leaned back to let Floyd get up to a sitting position, it took some groaned but Floyd did get up. He scratched the back of his neck as he looked over the room in a attempt to find something to wear, Pony had taken his blue t-shirt so he would have to find something else to wear. Soda ruffled his hair and left him on his own to search through the floor, it was never easy finding anything on that floor and it was mostly Floyds fault as he hated too clean and Pony refused to do it for him. He finally found a pair of jeans which he put on and with that walked out the room shirtless as he wanted too he fix himself in too hehe bathroom before putting it on, didn't want too hehe get it wet as he washed his face. He walked into the bathroom and noticed that Pony seemed to be done and had already made his way down to the kitchen, only better as he didn't need to share the small space with his friend. He took a towel that was hanging beside the shower and then splashed water over his face instantly making him more alert, that was some shit cold water! He finished up with drying his face with the towel and pit some grease in his hair but didn't style it much and let it be its normal untamed style, he rather liked the wild look it gave him.

"Meeks get down here or you won't get any breakfast!"

The oldest Curtis brother screamed making Floyd roll his eyes, it was weird that he had the name Floyd Meeks when he lived and spended every minute with the Curtis brothers. It had been that way for over five years but he had known the three brothers since he was born, their mother had been his day mother since his second week since born. He and Pony had became best friend the moment they lay their eyes on the other and had been inseparable ever since and Floyd had become more of a Curtis then a Meeks. He chuckled at the memories as he walked down the stair and jumped down the last three steps, he noticed the Curtains eating around the table already on their second plate. A high yelp snapped his attention to the girl sitting beside Pony, the young girl was wearing what looked like boy clothes and her black hair was cut to her shoulders. She was hiding her eyes behind her hands as she looked away making Floyd frown, did he look that bad? Pony glanced at her before looking back at Floyd and shot him a stern look, Floyd raised a questioning eyebrow making Pony roll his eyes and take another spoon full of egg.

"Put on a shirt Flo"

That sure made his smirk, Floyd had forgotten that he still hadn't put on a shirt and he knew that girls sure appreciated his well tanned body and abs. This girl was a clear proof of it but instead of listening to Darry, Floyd smirked and took his seat beside Soda who smirked back at him with amusement shining in his eyes. Darry didn't repeat his request and just took up and started to read the newspaper, the girl took her hands away from her eyes but refused to look up and instead let her gace be stuck on her plate.

"Who's the tomboy?"

The girl finally looked up and Floyd smirked as she shot him a nasty glare, she wasn't very intimidating. But he wasn't lying, the girl looked much like a dude rather then a girl. Pony looked between the two before answering pointing at the girl with his fork.

"This is Scout, Scout this is Floyd Meeks he lives here with us"

The girls glare died down and she just snorted before going back to eating her eggs, Floyd picked up his small tomato and shucked it at her hitting her spuare on the forehead. He chuckled at her yelp and pierced his own egg with his fork and put it in his mouth, Floyd didn't like disrespectful kids and thought it would be best if Scout learnt that earlier then sooner. He noticed Pony shot him a look but just shrugged his shoulders while Soda laughed.

* * *

A/N

So, this is my first time trying to write a 'The Outsiders fic' and I know that the characters may seem a little occ but I'm trying my best xD

Because I'm who I am I did this in a males point of view aca Floyd Meeks, a fourteen years old greasers who lives with the three Curtis brothers and is best friend with Ponyboy.

I will see how you guys like it and from that I will post more chapters so don't forget to like and review your opinion on the story! :D


	2. Chapter 2

The three soon arrived to school, Scout had some other classes and soon left which left Floyd and Pony to walk to their class alone, Floyd thought it was a relief that the tomboyish girl had finally left. Even thought she was good at hiding it, her glances and blushings as she looked at Pony was just annoying as the only thing she shot him was glares. Maybe the girl was jealous as Pony never scolded him rör being mean to her while he shushed her every time she got a little smart against Floyd, Pony didn't do that to be mean but to save her from humiliation herself. Even thought Floyd was the youngest in the gang he wouldn't take shit from anyone, he was a great example to not judge a book by its cover.

"I was thinking about heading to the see a movie after school, want to come?"

It sure wasn't unusual for Pony to ask Floyd to go with him to movies, Pony sure as hell was both a daydreamer and a movie lover not to mention book lover! Floyd on the other hand wasn't so much into movies but went along for the snacks and he knew that he could always flirt with some girls if he got bored, Pony didn't card if he watched just wanted company so he wouldn't have to walk alone. A greaser never walked around alone as he could be jumped by Soc's, it had happened to Johnny Cade which had made him into a sissy whenever he walked around the street. Floyd shrugged and put his hands in his frown pockets.

"Sure, not like I got any better things to do"

That made his friend smile which made Floyd smile in return, they both smiled as they walked through the door and into the classroom.

~After School~

The two teens was seated in the middle of the big movie salon, Floyd had a big cart of popcorn in his hand while he had given the coke for Pony to hold. The movie was rather uninteresting in Floyds opinion and he soon found himself gacing around the salon in hope to find any cute girl who didn't already have a date, he didn't feel like getting in trouble for stealing a Soc's girlfriend. Pony on the other hand seemed to like the movie as his full attention was on the big screen on the front wall as it showed a man and a woman running away from something, Floyd hadn't followed the story so he wasn't really sure what was happening. He rolled his eyes and returned to searching the roads with people who were all watching the movie in the front, his eyes stopped on a very familiar ugly styled blonde hair. Terri Helms a blonde broad that slept around with every guy who asked her, she had stolen money from Floyds pocket during one of their stupid kissing sessions and he hadn't been able to find her to get the money back but there she was in all her glory. Floyd smirked as he took a hand full of popcorn and threw it into the back of her head, the curse that escaped her lips made it only more satisfying. She turned around to glare at the guilty one but her jaw fell open when she saw him, Floyd waved his hand with at big smirk on his lips as he nodded towards the doors. He could see her shrinking down but they both knew that she wouldn't be able to escape him now, better to just get it over with. While Terri got up and slowly started to head towards the stairs, Floyd nudges Pony boy in the shoulder to get his attention.

"Have some business to make but I will wait for yah outside the theatre so don't you dare to leave without me"

His friend just nodded and turned his attention back to the screen, Floyd rolled his eyes and put the rest of the popcorn in his friends hand for him to eat before heading after the blonde girl who had already reached the doors. He jogged up the stairs and arrived just as Terri was about to slip out the door, he gripped her upper arm and forced her to keep on walking until they stood in the alleyway beside the theatre. Terri was glaring at him with her fearest glare but Floyd wasn't impressed.

"Thought you could just take my money and get away with it?"

She responded with turning her head away in defiance, Floyd growled and gripped her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. He knew that he may be a little to rough but money was a real issue for him and getting it stolen would make him be in debt to the Curtis, even thought they said it wasn't a problem and that he didn't need to pay he didn't want to be a freeloader. This wasn't even the first time this broad had stolen money while pretending to be out for a hot makeup session with a guy, it didn't even matter if it was a Soc or greaser.

"I don't have your fucking money!"

That made him chuckle, he didn't think she would still have the money. It had been a month since she stole them and this girl couldn't save her money for more then an hour until she bought something useless for them, with no money left she just found herself a new target.

"I know blondie so why don't you go and hook yourself up with some rich Soc and get the money? I will even be so nice as to give you til tomorrow night, try to run and I will personally make you into the ugliest broad in town"

His eyes held no happiness as he stared the blonde girl straight into the eyes, he was dead serious. He unlike most greaser and Soc's did hit girls, be a jerk to Floyd and he didn't care about the gender, he wouldn't hesitate to give them a beating. He had even fought Dallas Winston once after loosing it, it had resulted in a broken rib and a concussion on Floyds end while Dally came out with just a few bruises as a broken thumb. Terri took in a deep breath before she nodded, Floyd hesitated but in the end let go of her and walked out to meet up with Pony.

* * *

A/N

Another chap is out! :D

I really hope ya all like the fic so far because I really love writing it xD

Don't forget to follow/like/review the fic ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Pony was waiting outside the theatre looking at his reflection in one of the shop windows, Floyd rolled his eyes and smirked as he slung his arm around his best friends shoulder. Pony laughed as he said a 'Hey!' as the two started to head back towards the house. It was still only early afternoon and the two had hours until dark to do whatever they felt like, Floyd was thinking of spending that time with Two-Bit as Darry would probably tell Pony to do his homework when they got home.

"Hello there greasers, want a haircut!?"

A Soc screamed as he drove past in his blue mustang, Floyd noticed that there were at least five Soc's in the car. He cursed silently as he and Pony glared after the car while starting to walk a little faster, the car drove away but all greaser knew that Soc's always come back. They wouldn't get away without a beating, Floyd also recognised one of the Soc's to be Terris regular guy. This wouldn't end well, the guy almost never walks out the door without a blade which Pony and himself didn't have.

"Let's take the way over the railway"

He got no objections anf the two changed direction to go on a safer way were Soc's wouldn't go, Pony pulled out two cancer sticks from his pocket and held one out for Floyd which he gladly accepted. Floyd usually didn't smoke but couldn't hold himself when he was with someone who did but never when he was with Darry, he would snap him in two if he saw him smoking. Floyd thought it was unfair as he let Pony smoke but not Floyd, they were the same age for gods sake!

"They're following us"

It was no more then a whisper but Floyd heard it and looked up at the bridge over the railway and noticed the same blue mustang with Soc's, the Soc's had gotten out and was throwing things at them. Floyd frowned as he looked at them, they must be around sixteen or seventeen and was going after two kids, such cowards. He was used to unfair fights but he knew that Pony wasn't a fighter, Floyd didn't look much like a fighter himself but he sure had more experience then Pony. It was mostly because of his bad temper that he fought, Floyd saw no fun in fighting and rather didn't fight if he could avoid it but again, it was hard to resist when his blood boiled for every small remark he got.

"Watch out for flying objects and keep walking"

His friend nodded but didn't do it before throwing a stick at the Soc's direction, he didn't hit but just the move was amusing in Floyds eyes. Pony wasn't a fighter but he too didn't like taking shit from Soc's, no greaser did. They turned so they were once again walking on the road towards the Curtis house, they both was silently hoping that the Soc's would be bored and leave them alone. Floyd sighed as he felt through his pockets to see if he really didn't have any knife, with no luck he glanced at Pony.

"Got any blade on yah?

His best friend felt through his own pockets but came out with nothing, just a pack of cigarettes which was half empty. Floyd didn't even try to hide his annoyance as he groaned and rubbed his forehead with his hand, Pony had lowered his eyes to the ground as they kept on walking. They could both hear the sound of the Soc's car coming towards them, they wouldn't be able to get away from them in time.

"We're screwed"

Such a deadpan, Floyd chuckled still having his hand over his eyes. He was tired and just wanted to spend the rest of the day drinking with Two-Bit and then get scolded by Darry and Soda, after that he would finally get to go back to bed. He noticed Pony glancing back every few minute and was starting to half jog, Floyd let his hand fall back down to his side as he too looked back towards the approaching car. They indeed wouldn't be able to get away from it in time, it was already on their heels and it was a question of time before it would drive up in front of them and surround them.

"We're just two blocks from the house, if we manage to get close enough they can hear our scream"

Not that Floyd planned on screaming, that would be Pony's job while Floyd took on the Soc's. Floyd hated running but then, there were many things hated but a very few he liked. He glanced over his shoulder, the Soc's were driving full speed towards them and would probably cought up to them in less then a minute.

"Then fucking run!"

He pushed Pony and they took of in a full force sprint, it would be quiet funny if their lives wasn't depending on it. Floyd found it surprisingly easy to run, guess he didn't get his abs from sitting around all day? They didn't come far before they were forced to stop as the Soc's car drove right in front of them abs nd stopped, the five Soc's were out in abs nd second and surrounded the two. Floyd eyed the five Soc's before glancing at Pony, he wasn't given the time to do more before he felt a hand grip the collar of his black t-shirt and slammed his body into the wall behind him, making him groan in pain.

"You're the grease who threatened my girl aren't yah!?'

As he had guessed, it was Terris boyfriend or something like that. Floyd could hear Pony screaming for Darry as he was forced to the ground, that made Floyd see red. He spit the Soc in front of him straight in the face which made him let go and wipe it away by instinct, Floyd took that opportunity to kick the Soc who was hovering over his friend making the Soc cry out in pain and fall over to the side.

"Hey!"

The Soc's friends turned from Pony and instead pined Floyd against the wall, Floyd was about to swing his fist when one of the Soc's pulled out a blade and held it against his throat. Floyd stilled as he could feel the blade on his sensitive skin but that didn't stop him from glaring, he could see Pony still on the ground fighting two of the Soc's and he was clearly the one loosing just like himself. The Soc smirked as he slowly sunk the blade into the sensitive skin making Floyd cry out from the burning feeling, he didn't even dare to trash as he knew it could make the cut even worse.

"What the fuck!?"

God was he glad hearing that voice, the Soc's eyes widened and Floyd felt the knife leave his neck as the Soc's quickly took of against their blue mustang. As soon as the knife left his neck, Floyd let his body slump down to the ground as he rested his head on his hands. He could hear the rest of the gang chasing away the Soc's and was relieved to know that he was finally safe, the Soc's wouldn't hurt him as long as he was with his gang. After a few breaths Floyd finally looked up and looked at Pony, his eyes were shining with unseen tears and he had a small cut on his neck just like Floyd but other then that he seemed alright.

"You alright there Pony?"

His friend looked at him with a small smile as he nodded, Floyd smiled back and put his hand over his own cut. The blood was really flowing out from it and he pressed his hand to it in hope to ease the flow, he was startled when Steve suddenly kneeled down in front of him looking really worried. He reached out and gently tugged on Floyd hand to make him move it but the younger refused, he himself didn't even wanna know how it looked. Steve narrowed his eyes at him.

"Take away your hand Meeks"

Shit, Floyd looked away in refusal just like Terri had done to him earlier. He knew that it would anger his older friend but he was scared of what was hiding under his hand, he could feel how deep it was just by having his hand over it. Steve didn't ask a second time and instead just forced the hand away, his eyes widened as he saw the cut.

"Fuck!"

He cursed as he pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and pressed it o er the cut, Floyd tiled his head to give better access to the cut as he didn't wanna anger the older greaser even more. Two-Bit kneeled down beside Steve with a worried look in his eyes, Floyd smirked at him with his usual mischievous smirk. That seemed to be enough for his goofy older friend to relax and smile while patting him on the shoulder

"That's women tuff cuts you to got yourselves!"

That made both Pony and Floyd laugh but Floyd quickly stopped as Steve slapped him hard on the forehead for moving, Floyd smirked at his older friend who couldn't help the smirk that formed on his own lips.

* * *

A/N

I seriously enjoy writing this fic and I have always dreamed of writing a fic with an boy oc that joins a a gang.

I love the outsiders mostly for the gang's brotherly love towards each other and love writing about it... let's just say I love the outsiders! ;P

Thanks for the reviews and BagelsandBroadway (love the name) you almost brought me to tears with your review! It made me so happy and I'm really thankful

So don't forget to review/follow/like the story! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Lying on the couch with his head resting on Two-Bits lap felt so nice, Darry had even let him have a beer! Floyds neck was bandaged with a thick layer of bandage making it hard for him to move his head, it was like the time he had injuries his neck when he was ten. Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse while Floyd was just enjoying the calmness of the mostly empty house, Pony, Dally and Johnny had gone to watch some movie and Soda and Steve were with their girlfriend doing god know what.

"Will you be alright it I left to meet up with Pony and the others?"

The older greaser sounded concerned but Floyd knew that Two-Bit was a little worried over leaving Pony and johnny with Dally so late, not that he didn't trust Dally but they all knew how the guy could be. Floyd chuckled and got up to a sitting position, he hissed as his neck felt stiff but tried his best no to show it. Two-Bit shot him a sad smile as he ruffled his hair and got up from the couch, he picked up his leather jacket from the armchair and pit it on. He then said a small goodbye which Floyd returned with a reassuring smirk, just a few minutes after the door had closed Darry cams into the room with cup in his hand. Floyd smiled in acknowledged towards the eldest Curtis before turning his attention back to the TV, Darry just nodded as he slumped down in the armchair and took up his newspaper. They sat there just enjoying the others company in silence just listened to the sound of the TV, Floyd could feel his eye lids starting to fall close and he snuggled in more against the couch.

"You will catch a cold if you sleep on the couch Flo". Darry said making Floyd glance up and smile at the older greaser.

"Nah, I rather catch a cold then go to sleep before the others get home"

He didn't like to sleep when the others wasn't home, sure he could sleep on the couch but that's just because he will wake the moment the doors opens. Darry sighed and got up from the armchair and he soon disappeared into his room, moments later he came back out with a blanket which he wrapped around Floyds body.

"Thanks Darry". Floyd smiled as he snuggled into the blanket, it was really warm and comfortable.

The oldest Curtis ruffled his hair as he got back to his position on the around chair with the piece of paper in his hands, Floyd closed his eyes as he wanted to get some rest before the rest of the gang came back.

~Few Hours Later~

The door gently closed but it wasn't gentle enough to not wake the sleeping Floyd, he blinked his sleepy eyes as he tried to get the blur from them to see who had arrived. After a few blinked he could finally make out the familiar movie star handsome form of Sodapop Curtis, he had a huge grin on his face which showed that he had had a very good time with Sandy. Floyd just rolled his eyes and snuggled back into the blanket, he listened as soda went into the kitchen and soon after the sound of water running indicating that the middle brother was having a glass with water. Not long after did a warm hand land on Floyds forehead and he forced his eyes open to see Soda holding the glass out for Floyd to take,.

"You look drained kid"

No surprise, it had been quiet the amount of blood he had lost from the cut he had recieved. It didn't hurt anymore but now it had started to itch and it took almost all of Floyds self control not to rip the bandage of and scratch the damn itch away. Soda smiled a sympathetic smile as he helped Floyd to a sitting position and then to drink, it sure was hard to drink when you couldn't move your neck like usual Floyd noted. Soda on the other side seemed to enjoy the sight as Floyd had to lean his whole body as he tilted his head up to not spill any of the water, when he finished he wiped his arm over his mouth with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"I was drained but now I'm feeling a lot better"

He chuckled as he lied back down on the couch, he glanced at the clock and frowned at how late Pony was out. Pony usually came home quiet early and didn't like walking around alone in the dark, he was probably with Johnny but then, Johnny should be the one wanting to not walk around in the dark. He didn't make a comment on it as he knew that both Soda and Darry was thinking the same as himself and he didn't want them to be even more worried for their kid brother, they were always worried and wanted Pony to stay safe. Soda smiled as he brushed away stray hair from Floyds face before leaning down and kissed his forehead, that made Floyd chuckle.

"Get some sleep Floyboy"

Haha, Soda had given Floyd that nickname as he and Pony were like twins and he found it funny to give them similar names. He didn't hate the nickname and rather liked it as he felt like one in the family, they sometimes even called him Floyd Curtis when they scolded him for something. It sure wasn't something he hated to be called, he had been living with the Curtis his whole life and he felt like he belonged there and so did the three Curtis brothers. It was more like the FOUR Curtis brothers rather then three, Floyd smirked as he once again smirked and let himself drift back of sleep. He just hoped that Pony wouldn't take long before coming back home, he didn't like sleeping on the sofa.

* * *

A/N

Some days ago I got a question about Scout in chapter one (question by Omnipotent 1 Wrath) and to answer you question; yes she is Scout Jenkins, maybe a little OOC but it's her xD

I'm very happy that people seems to like Floyd Meeks, he kind of have personality traits from all the outsiders characters in some way :)

Don't forget to review / follow / like the story! All readers and follows, reviews and everything really makes my day brighter! :D


	5. Chapter 5

It was the sound of the door opening that woke Floyd from his sleep, he groaned as he stretched his arm above his head to sooth his muscles. Sleeping in the sofa sure wasn't good for his muscles and back. He glanced towards the door and smiled when he saw Pony walking inside, he didn't look very happy but he wasn't injuried. Darry was fast up from wee he seamed to have been seated in the kitchen and in no time started his scolding, Soda as usual tried to just calm the situation down and get the two other brothers to just leave it alone and go to bed. Floyd sighed as he got up to a sitting position and rubbed his face lazily with his hand, it was too early in the morning for this shit.

"Don't you yell at him!"

Before Floyd could react, Darry pushed Pony to the ground in front of his legs. Pony quickly scrambled to his feet and stormed out the door leaving Soda and Darry to shout for him to come back, Floyd who still hadn't managed to understand what was happening just looked at the open door with confused eyes. He then turned to the remaining two brothers in the room and didn't even try to hide his disappointment over how they had handled the situation, Floyd wasn't an expert but he didn't need to be to know that they were screwed.

"Shit!", Darry cursed as he slumped down on the chair hiding his head in his hands.

The middle brother seemed puzzled to what he should do, going after Pony or leave him to cool off on his own. Floyd didn't think of that stupid stuff and instead unwrapped most of the bandage around his neck so he could move it more freely, he then gently rolled it to get the tension out of his muscles. Feeling ready for whatever was coming Floyd got up from the sofa and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?", the eldest brother sounded tired and Floyd just raised a eyebrow towards his direction.

"Well, someone have to get him back before he gets attacked by some Soc's?",

With that he left the house and headed towards were he guessed his best friend would go when upset, so it was towards the park. The sky was black with just the stars lightening up his way, Floyd didn't like walking around in the darkness but he would do it for Pony but just this time. He kicked a stray stone as he yawned, he sure hadn't gotten enough sleep and now he had to go out trying to find his best friend. He would probably not get much sleep until a few more days, it sure was taking in both his temper and body. As he started to near the park he noticed a very familiar glue mustang, the same one which had jumped him and Pony earlier. Going ever closer he could see what they were after, Pony and Johnny. The two greaser was sitting on a climb-plaything smoking a cigarette, just like Floyd they had noticed the blue car parking in front of them. Well, this time they were at least three greaser against four or five Soc's making it a little more fare then the last time. Floyd sighed as he sped up his pace, he didn't let his attention away from his friends and the Soc's approaching them.

Before he managed to get to them, Pony said something and spitted on the leader of the Soc's and the fight began. The two greaser turned their tail and ran but the Soc's followed attention nd it didn't take long for the bigger Soc's to get hold of the two much smaller greasers, Floyd cursed and started to run towards the scene. He could see three of the Soc's starting to pull Pony towards the fountain, he didn't even wanna know what they were planning to do to his best friend. How much he wanted to save Pony, Johnny was closer and was receiving a pretty goo beating from to other Soc's. Without the slightest hesitation, Floyd jumped over Johnny and swung his arm hitting one of the two Soc's square over his nose. The Soc screamed as a loud crack was heard and blood started to spurt out of his nose, Floyd ignored him and quickly swung around and planted his knee in the other Soc's groin. The Soc hissed as he sunk to the ground, as with the other Floyd just ignored them and instead of fred his hand to help Johnny back up from the ground.

"What are you doing here Floyd?"

The tanned greaser asked as he took Floyds offered hand and was up in a second, Floyd ignored his questions and turned towards the rest of the Soc's who were trying to drown his best friend in the fountain.

"Get the hell of him!"

He snarled as he punched the closest one on the cheek making him stumble back and away, Johnny took over to take him out before he came out from his shock. A sudden pain in the jaw made Floyd groan, he glared at the Soc who was now smirking at him with an amused look on his face. Spitting out the blood that had formed in his mouth, Floyd swung his body around and managed to get in a good kick to the Soc's stomach making him stumble back and in the end fell flat on his butt. The rest of the remaining Soc's looked at him with big eyes before letting go of Pony and hurried to get their friends, it took them no more then a minute before they were seated in their car and drove away. Floyd quickly ran up to the fountain and pulled an unconscious Pony out of the water and gently lied him down on the ground beside it, he put two fingers on his neck as was relieved when he could feel a steady pulse in his friends neck.

"Is he OK?"

The only reply Floyd gave was as short nod before he too slumped down on the ground, he once again had to spit out the blood that had formed in his mouth, 'must have bitten my tounge' he thought as he rubbed his hurting jaw. Johnny walked up and sat down beside him and cupped his hands over his face as he pulled his legs closer to his body, Floyd didn't need to ask to know that his friend was crying. Being jumped a second time wasn't easy for Johnny as the last time it had happened he had been left in a pretty bad state, Floyd had never asked about it but by the look of Johnny always tensing up he knew that it had been a bad experience.

"What are we going to tell his brothers, they're going to kill us!" The tanned skinned greaser sobbed into his knees.

"Us? It wasn't me who took Pony to the park in the middle of the night, just came to take him home"

Floyd shrugged as he once again spit out blood on the ground, Johnny shot him a stern glare before ones again buried his face in his knees and hands. Floyd chuckled and ruffled his friends hair, even thought Johnny was two years older he's appearance and personality was more like someone two years younger.

"It will be alright, he's not injuried more then a little shaken so the worst they can do is kick your ass a couple of times"

That earned him a small sad chuckle from his friend.

"You're such a good friend Floyd"

"I know" - Floyd smirked.

* * *

A/N

My love for Floyd Meeks xD Just love my little boy! (Proud mother ^^')

I know that Floyd has been a little hardcore these chapters but that will change because I can't have him too strong minded and shit :')

Don't forget to review / follow / like the story because it always makes my day when I see mails from reviews and follows


	6. Chapter 6

Instead of just dragging their still unconscious friend back to the safety of the house, Floyd and Johnny thought it would be better to wait for the guy to wake up and then go back to the house. Actually if they did they could just pretend like nothing had happened, they could just say that Pony fell into the lake while playing around or something. The two older Curtis wouldn't believe it but it was always worth a try if they didn't want to get killed, right Floyd wouldn't get killed but Johnny would. Floyd once again spat out blood on the ground beside him before starting to walk up to Pony's sleeping form on the ground beside the fountain, Johnny paid them no mind as he himself seemed still rather shaken by the whole attack. Getting down to had crouching beside his friend Floyd gently started to shake Pony shoulder.

"Eyy Pone, time to get up"

It wasn't actually time to get up as it was still very early morning but in just a few hours the sun would rise behind the houses, Floyd sure hadn't gotten his beauty sleep and he sure would make someone pay for it. After a little harder shake Ponyboy finally let out a groan and started to cough like a maniac, guess he had swallowed quiet the amount of water. Floyd patted his upper back to ease the coughing if even a little which Pony seemed thankful for, it took a few minutes but in the end he settled down and stopped his coughing fit.

"What happened?"

He dragged a hand through his wet hair looking rather unsure to what to think of the whole situation, Floyd on the other hand smirked and patted his friends shoulder before getting up to a standing position. He didn't see any point in explaining what had happened as Pony himself already seemed to no but even then asked, maybe he just wanted it confirmed?

"We should head back home before the Soc's change their minds and comes back for payback"

The other two greaser didn't object and they all started a slow walk back towards the Curtis house, no one really wanting to meet Darry and Sodas scolding. Johnny was walking beside Pony who seemed to be freezing from walking around with wet clothes in the cold weather. Floyd was the taking the lead as he didn't really feel like speaking to someone and just wanted to go back to sleep but he would probably no get to sleep until lunchtime, you can't forget the long scolding they would get when they arrived back home. Maybe he should just go to Buck's and crash in Dally's room for the night, Dally probably wouldn't mind. Kidding, it would take quiet the talk before Dally would lend Floyd his bed but he knew that he could get it if he wanted to.

"I think I should go back home for the night but I will see you guys tomorrow"

Coward, Floyd rolled his eyes as Johnny took of towards the direction of his house waving as he did. He slowed back a little so Pony would be able to catch up and they walked side by side, they walked the rest of the way in silence praying for the brothers not to give them the world's longest scolding.

When they arrived outside the house Pony stopped making Floyd raise an eyebrow as he himself stopped to look as his best friend, Pony looked unsure if he really was prepared to meet his brothers. That he wouldn't take and Floyd took hold of Ponys upper arm, literally dragging the just a few months older boy towards the front door. Before he could reach for the doorknob the door flew open relieving an relieved Sodapop, he quickly got out and pulled Pony into what looked much like a bone breaking hug.

"God you scared me kid!" Pony patted his older brothers arm as if desperate to get some air and Soda reluctantly pulled away.

"Why are you wet and why do Floyd have a bruised chin?"

The movie star handsome brother was frowning as he looked at the two younger greasers, Pony just looked down at the ground not being able to lie to his brother. Floyd on the other hand had no problem lying if it was for a good reason, he knew that it would take a while for the Soc's to find the courage to try to jump them again.

"Pony didn't want to go back home and we started to argue, it became a little messy and Pony hit me on the chin and I accidentally pushed him into the fountain"

He said it with a shrug and it sounded like something the two youngsters could do, Floyd and Pony had fought more then a few times in their days. Soda sighed as he ran a hand through his brown hair and moved aside for the two boys to get into the house, Darry was standing with his hands crossed over his chest by the kitchen looking relieved to see them. Floyd shot him a mocking salute with his hand to his forehead before walking into the bathroom to look at his chin and hope to god that it wasn't to bad of a bruise, luckily it wasn't. He could hear Pony and Darry talking in the living room, sounded like they were making up just fine.

After brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower, Floyd headed into his and Pony's room to get his long awaited sleep. He snuggled into the blanket and put his hand under his pillow in a kind of hug, he could feel the bed dip as Pony too got in and Floyd had to shuffle more to the wall to make space fore his friend. Soda came in and gave them both and goodnight kiss on the forehead making the boys groan, Soda sure liked to treat them like little children. Floyd smirked and snuggled deeper into his pillow, the warmth from Pony beside him was enough to make him drift to sleep.

* * *

A/N

Another chap's out and I hope ya'll like to read it as much as I love writing it!

Don't forget to review / follow / like the story and thanks for the reviews! They never fails to brighten up my day! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Annoying, so frigging annoying. Floyd scrunched his brows as Pony once again started up a coughing fit and sat up, his elbow hitting into Floyds abdomen as Pony focused only on his breathing and not arms. His friend was also sweating like a pig and was burning hot, most likely the after effects from almost getting drowned in the fountain earlier.

"So- cough sorry- cough" Pony stammered between coughes.

With a tired sig Floyd sat up and started to rub gentle circles on his friends back, he had no idea what so ever to what he should do in this kind of situations. Maybe he should go and get Soda or Darry?

"Could you go and get me some water?"

His friend sounded hesitant to ask but Floyd just shrugged and crawled to the end of their bed and then got off it, a shiver ran through him as his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. The door was already open so Floyd walked straight to the kitchen, the sun had started to come up and it was probably just around an hour until Darry and Soda would be up to get ready for work. With a sigh Floyd filled the glass with cold water and walked back to his and Pony's shared room, he was glad to see that Pony had managed to calm down his coughing.

"Here." He handed the water to Pony who quickly started to shug it down his throat, Floyd just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." Pony smiled as he put the now empty glass in the bedside table.

"I'm gonna go and find you some aspirin to help you get down the fever." Floyd said before he once again left the room and headed for the bathroom to try and find some of the aspirin they had under the sink. It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for and was soon back in his room and handed the bottle with painkillers over to the now calmly breathing Pony.

''Thanks Flo.'' Pony smiled as he swallowed down two pills while Floyd started to put on some clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a green plaided button up shirt and white t/shirt. Pony shoot him a questioning look as he slumped his body back down on the bed.

''Where are you heading, it's just past sunrise?''

Looking out the small window in the shared bedroom Floyd nodded, it truly was early morning. Well he wouldn't let the lazy sun stop him, Floyd had some shit he had to have done today and the sooner the better.

''Hav'ta find Tim, has something to deliver to one of his guys.'' He shrugged before he walked out the door and headed into the bathroom to get his hair fixed.

\\\

Having eaten no breakfast and the biggest probability to find Tim there, Floyd headed towards the Dingo were most greasers and hoods likes to hang out changing news and get together just dor a chat. He was tired and wasn't really feeling like taking care of his shit with Tim's gang member but then, Floyd ain't known for not returning favours. Ariving to the Dingo the paring lot was filled with old cars and greasers, hoods and girls. An fight was on with a big crowd shouting for one to just take down the opponent, Floyd spared them no mind and instead searched the crowd til he found the mean looking hood he had been searching all morning. Tim Shepard, a big and mean looking bastard with hard eyes not someone you would want to be on the bad side of.

''Eyy Tim!'' Floyd shouted over the fight as he started walk around to meet the hood who was waving him over.

''Hey there Meeks!'' Oh just the right person to be there, Floyd mused as he walked up to the two older hoods.

''Donald Helms, I've been searching for ya!'' Floyd smirked as he arrived in front of the two.

He looked up at Donald with a cocky smirk on his lips, Donald was a tall hood with short all greased dark brown hair and brown eyes. A big scar on his left stick like arm and a weed in his mouth, he thought he looked cool just because he hung with Tim sometimes. Floyd hated the guy with honesty and didn't like him more after he had slugged him a few days ago outside Buck's, he wasn't planning on forgive the bastard easily. Donald just looked at the younger greaser with a bored look not reallt remembering what had happened a few days ago and instead continued sucking on his weed.

''What do ya want kid?'' Tim asked as he leaned back against the hood of his car while lightening his own weed and offered one for Floyd to take which he gladly did.

''Nothing really, wanted your help finding this guy but it seems I managed on my own.'' Floyd shrugged as he took a long breath of his weed feeling his body relax. Tim raised an eyebrow but didn't ask but Donald on the other hand had gotten qurious.

''What you searching for me for kid?'' The older hood asked making Floyd frown, he didn't like being called a kid.

He blew out the smoke that he had inhaled and threw the remaining of his weed on the ground and put it out with his foot, he scraped at it a few times and then looked up to meet the dark brown hoods eyes. With no hesitation what so ever, Floyd swung his fist and hit the unsuspected hood square on the nose. Donald cried out in pain as he put his hand over his nose, Tim watched with wide surprised eyes before they turned into utter amusement. Floyd blew on his fist and tried to get away the throbbing feeling he had gooten from hitting a little harder then necessery, it hurted like hell itself.

''What the hell Meeks!?'' Donald exclaimed as he finally got out of his shock, Floyd shoot him a smirk before he started away from the two hoods. He sure as hell needed his breakfast now or he was sure he would die from not eating

* * *

A|N

Sorry if you think this is a sucky chapter, I've been out of it for a week with sickness and I'm still pretty out of it.

Thanks for review, follows and likes really makes me happy for the support!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**Hello and sorry for the very late update x'D **

**I totally forgot about this fic and thought I had finished it but then I went back to look and saw that it was still in the beginning ;P**

**So here I am again and with a new chapter to continue the story, update will be a little slow as I have several other fics I also need to continue but I will do my best to updated as often as possible :)**

**Don't ya'll forget to Review/Like/Follow the story as they keep me motivated to write more and it's fun to hear what ya'll think about my fanfics :DD**

* * *

"Meeks!" The overly loud male voice screamed across the people filled drunken room.

Looking up from his drinking, Floyd saw as the familiar form of Buck walking towards him with a scowl on his brows. He sighed and started to search through his jacket pocket in hope to maybe find a pack of smokes but he had no much look.

"Tim's searching for ya." Not really wanting to go but also knowing full well that it was never a good idea to ignore the eldest Shepard, Floyd shrugged and silently asked where Tim was located. Buck pointed towards the room with the pool tables and Floyd slowly dragged his feet towards the out pointed direction. Walking into the room he found himself practically surrounded by Shepard's gang, shit did he hate the feeling of being cornered. Shepard's people weren't really to play with, one order from Tim and they would even kill someone without much of a reason.

"Tim." He Floyd nodded as he slumped down on the couch beside the pool table as the eldest Shepard was getting ready for his turn, Tim being to focused on the game just nodded quietly.

"Well if it isn't Floyd fucking Meeks! Never thought you would dare set your foot in here after what ya did to my nose before!" A very familiar annoying voice spoke from the other side of the room, Floyd just stared at the short browned hood who just walked into the room with two beers in hand. The older hood looked real pissed and it didn't get better as a very amused smirk formed on Floyds lips as he looked Donald up and down.

"Hello to you too mr reindeer Rudolph." He said while pinching his nose teasingly, Donalds nose was all swollen and tomato red making him look sort of a clown without all makeup. The older hood growled and was ready to throw his beer bottle at the younger but Tim's raised hand stopped him in mid swing, Floyd smirked even more while waving teasingly at the short brown haired pissed of hood.

"I've got a job for ya." Tim spoke, not taking his eyes of the game even thought it wasn't his turn. Floyd raised a curious eyebrow as he leaned forward on the couch, silently asking for Tim to spit out the details.

"Curly's gotten taken in by the fuss again." Tim started but stopped to take a breath of his weed, Floyd just snorted at the information not really seeing the bid deal.

"Ronald Scott sent the fuss to take him in, apparently he accused Curly for damaging his property and wants him to pay back the money for repairs or go to jail." That made Floyd curse, he wasn't the closest of friends to Curly but they were fellow greasers so he knew about the money issue that came with compensation. Because of Curly's long crime record, the fuss were more then probably on the soc's side and no negotiations could change it.

"You want me to kick this pretty boys ass?" He asked as he leaned back against the comfy couch, lightening a weed as he tried putting a face to the soc's name but with no much luck.

"Nah that's for the Shepard's to do, we want ya to get Curly out while we take care of the soc." This to no surprise came from Donald, the smug bastard smirking while looking as disgusting as ever. Must have lost a tooth from the blow, Floyd mused at the gap between the hoods teeth.

"I'm not the kids family and I'm fifteen, you really think the fuss would let me bail him out?" Floyd asked with a snort not believing how these people were thinking, Tim usually wasn't so stupid.

"A bird whispered in my ear that you ain't just any fifteen years old greaser hood, no one had ever paid to bail you out but of some miraculous reason your still sitting here and not in a boys home. How come?" Theodore, a blond very greased haired seventeen years old greaser asked as he slumped down next to Floyd in the couch. Floyd glared at him before taking another drag of his weed while turning his gace back to the pool game, he didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Good behaviour." He lied smoothly without even a blink, even with a good lie he knew no one would believe 'good behaviour' as a good enough reason for Floyd to still be on the streets with his record.

"That's bull and we all know it Meeks, just go get the job done." Tim commanded without looking at the younger boy, not caring how the younger greaser would do it but knew he would get the job done. Floyd huffed and put out his weed on the floor, his gace set in a glare as he stared right at the gang leader in annoyance.

"Fuck you Shepard." He spat before walking out the room leaving some stunned Shepard's greaser and some amused, Donald one of the stunned ones as he gaped while looking back and fort between his leader and the doorway were Floyd had disappeared.

"Someone should teach that brat a lesson." He finally growled but quiet down when he noticed the smirk on Tim's lips, the oldest Shepard was pleased with the youngers answer but why?

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Theodore smirked as he took a sip of his beer, his gace focused on Tim's as in a silent conversation. Donald frown not really understanding how that cursing had been anything good, Theodore noticed his questioning look and chuckled.

"The boys practically a copy of Dallas Winston, both hating to follow rules and commands but they're loyal. The kid also smart as he knows who and who aren't the enemy, he knows better then make enemies of a whole gang when he's by himself." The blond stated as it were a fact.

"But like Winston he hangs out at the Curtis, that's quiet a good ally if ya ask me." Donald argued lazily trying not to sound too interested.

"The kid wouldn't ask for help even if his life were at stake, he ain't afraid of death." Tim said with a shrug collecting the money he earned from winning the game, not much but it was enough for a couple more beers.

"Then I suppose no one will miss him when he's gone?" Donald chuckled but stopped when the blond hood shot him a glare and the rest of the hoods in the room went quiet.

"Sometimes I forget that you've only lived here for a couple of weeks." Theodore sighed as he ran a hand through his heavily greased hair.

"Alright, listen up Don because I will only say this once." A short pause as Theodore took a drag of his weed.

"In Tulsa there's a few people standing on the top: Tim and the gang, The Brumly, the River whatever and the bike gang. Not to forget the Curtis brothers and their gang but they're just powerful because of their loyalty and connections, real nice guys actually.

Under the gang's stands the just as scary people, maybe even more scary than the gang's but they're still alone and one can't be more powerful then numbers. Anyhow to count up those people we've got Dallas Winston; scary as hell and a guy you can't really read, he has a reputation for never following the laws and jumps everything from socs to little kids. Then we have the Socials; the guys who likes to jump us greasers and spurt out weird nicknames that's supposed to make us cry, the guys we hate and all that shit. Then we've also got Floyd Meeks; fifteen years old greaser kid, lazy little shit but always gets the jobs done. He ain't one to fight but don't go thinking he won't kick yer ass if you get on the wrong side. He's got connections from all around Tulsa but no allies, he fight for himself or his important people but he won't allow anyone to fight for him.

The reason I warn you from hurting him is because even though the kid's on his own, he can handle his own fights. He may have just given you a broken nose but believe me, that kid ain't afraid to do worse damage then just a broken nose." Theodore explained in an uninterested tone, his eyes turned to the pool table were a new game had been set.

"So what you're saying is to stay away from him?" Donald muttered while taking a long drag of his weed, he didn't like the fact that a fifteen year old kid could have such a reputation. Theodore didn't answer but nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**Hey ya'll! Sorry if there may be many gramma mistakes at the end but I got lazy and just wrote the shit on my computer, I usually use my tablet which more or less do all the spelling for me xD **

**I hope ya'll like the story so far and don't forget to Review/Like/Follow the story ecause that makes me really happy! :DD**

* * *

The following day after the conversation with Tim Shepard about the hoods younger brother, Floyd had overnight come up with his plan on just how he would get the younger Shepard brother out of the "house" without getting send to "the big house" meaning jail. The plan was simple, get a hold of the fuss and with that meaning get a hold of Jack Olsen. People may think 'well that shouldn't be a problem, just go to the police station and ask for him'. Floyd couldn't do that, just walking into the polices station would ruin his reputation. No Floyd needed to use another way to get a hold of Jack and he'd come up with the perfect way.

"Eyy eyy eyy, I'm robbing this place so call the fuss!" Floyd announced as he walked into the small convenient store named Willy's.

"Not this store you don't!" The old man Willy Roger argued as he leaned forward to pick up his riffle from under the counter, loading it and pointing it directly at the young hood. Floyd let out a frustrated groan as he burried his hands deep in his jean pockets, a huff escaping as he turned to glare at the floor.

"Can't you just do it as a favour?" He asked hesitantly while scratching the back of his head, Willy just put his finger over the trigger while his glare got more intense.

"Get out of my store, Meeks." He growled while shifting the gun to a position against his shoulder, he could shoot any second. Floyd locked eyes with the much older man, mainly searching for any way to make the man cooperate. He found none other the defence, typical old man.

"Alright, you win." He gave in as he threw his hands in the air before letting them slump down into his pockets, turning on his heels and headed for the door but stop.

"Meeks." The old man warned as the young hood turned his head around to look at the man, a cheep grin on his lips.

"You think there's a chance that Mrs Florence got any gun hidden under her counter?" The young hood asked but shrugged it of as the man snapped his gun, he would find out sooner or later.

Walking into the small café named Bakery Boo, yea weird name. Floyd scanned the area for any people, with Mrs Florence there were her and three guests. An old man in his late fifties was sitting on one of the chair by the counter and two very familiar greasers were seated in the back of the room, Sodapop Curtis and Steve Randall. Could he have any more luck? Not having all time in the world, Floyd settled on ignoring his two friends that he considered older brothers and instead burried his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out his switchblade. His forest green eyes instantly turning into a dangerous and almost predatory glare, his shoulder slumped as he walked up to were Mrs Florence stood behind the counter.

"I'm now robbing this place so, you either call the fuss or hand over your money!" He snarled as he swung hid blade into the wooden counter, hard enough to bury the tip into the wood. Mrs Florence let out a shriek as she jumped back in shock, the three customers becoming quiet as they looked at him in shock.

"Floyd!?" Soda exclaimed as he stood from his seat but didn't make a move to approach as Floyd shot him a warning glare before looking back at the woman behind the counter.

"So how's this gonna go? Call the fuss or give up the money?" He asked in a low voice while his gace burned into the woman who seemed ready to take off any second but frozen were she stood, her legs not seeming to work no more.

"I- I'm calling the cops!" She finally managed to get out as she sprinted for the phone that hung on the wall beside the counter, Floyd let her as he had no intention from the start to take her money.

''You lil' shit!What the hell are you doin' Floyd!?'' Steve suddenly exclaimed, his tone in a snarl as he pushed of his chair and started towards the younger hood who was still standing by the counter. Floyd barely looked at his older friend as he gripped his blade to get it of the wood.

''Stay out of this Steve, it ain't got nothing to do with ya'.'' He sighed while playing with the blade in his hand, his eyes still on the woman who was in a heated conversation on the phone with the fuss. Steve growled but backed of, knowing that Floyd wouldn't be stupid enough to rob the nice womans place without a good reason and something about the whole thing just felt wrong. Like why had the young hood given her the option to either give up the money or call the fuss? Did he want into the 'house' that badly? Knowing he would get the answer sooner or later, Steve backed of and returned to his seat oposite of Soda by their table just as Mrs Florence put down the phone and turned to face Floyd.

''I've called the cops, you better leave or you will get in big trouble, young man.'' She warned seemingly thinking that it would scare the young teen in front of her but got the oposite reaction, Floyd snorted. Amused over how easy it had been, the lady practically did everything and now he could just sit back and wait for the fuss to show up.

''Great.'' He sighed as he leaned his back against the counter while still playing with his blade, swinging it back and forth between his fingers.

***8 minutes later***

''Took them long enough.'' Floyd sighed as he saw the police car enter the parking lot outside the little café, out of the car stepped two seemingly young policemen which Floyd easily identified as Paul Hegging and Carl Hegging. Two brothers with both short londe hair, difference being that Paul was slightly more well build and taller then Carl.

''Why am I not surprised.'' Paul sighed as the two entered the shop seeing a smirking young hood smirking at their direction while waving his switchblade, looking like a playful kid but they knew better then to underestimate the young teen.

''Paul, Carl why didn't Jack come?'' Floyd whined as he pushed of the counter to meet the two cops half way, his brows suddenly set in a frown as he looked at the two with dissapointment. The younger of the two, Carl rolled his eyes as he took forth his handcuffs waiting for the young hood to turn around. Floyd looked at the cuffs before he too rolled his eyes, turned around and held his hands together. He had no choice but to cooperate if he was gonna get a chance to see Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**It's been ages since I last updated this story and I thought like, ''Maybe it's about time?'' So here's a new chapter! and I seriously will be trying harder to be more active on this story! **

**Hope ya'll like this chapter and I will make sure to post as soon as I've finished the next chapter! ;DD**

* * *

It had been a long few days since the talk with Tim about the younger Shepard brother, not to mention that his little stunt in the shop to get in contact with Jack had earned him one week in the slammer to what the fuss said 'cool off'. Not that it had mattered much at that time, he'd gotten in contact with Jack and managed to come up with a good deal which would benefit them both and one and a half week later Curly was free to go. The charges were dropped and the younger Shepard brother was free again and Tim could breath out, Floyd on the other hand wouldn't be able to relax just yet. After he'd gotten released from the slammer, Darry had picked him up with his old truck and they'd rode home in silence. Let's just say, it hadn't been pretty when they finally arrived home and Darry decided that he'd been quiet long enough.

So, even thought it wasn't really any of Darrys' concern he'd grounded Floyd for two weeks. He'd already managed to survive one week without a step outside the door and lucky for him, Two-Bit had come over to keep him busy from being bored. So the two was seated on the sofa watching an episode of Mickey Mouse while drinking beer, yes Floyd had taken a beer from the fridge even thought Darry had said 'no beer during your two weeks.'

''This is dull as hell.'' He stated while dragging his thumb over the beer label, it was a really strong tasting beer that hurt his troath. The elder greaser shoot him a side glanze before turning them back to the screen and shrugged his shoulders.

''It ain't that bad.'' He tried but Floyd just snorted at his try, it was dull and no one could tell him the differ. Not to mention that he didn't have the tim to just sit around, he still needed to get Jack what he wanted in return for getting Curly out of prison. The damn fuss had been nice enough to ask Floyd to take care of someone who'd gotten in the guys way, he also reassured Floyd that all evidens against the young hood would be quickly removed. First Floyd had thought the guy had asked him to kill someone but it later showed that he just needed to rough up and give the guy a scare for his life, hopefully not that hard of a task.

''Floyd...Floydboy!'' Two-Bits' voice suddenly punched through his deep thoughts making Floyd look at his older friend who gave a small nod towards the phone who were appearantly ringing, rolling his eyes Floyd got up from the couch to get it.

''Ya?'' He half growled as he put the phone to his ear, feeling rather annoyed that Two-Bit couldn't have gotten it himself as none of them actually really lived in the house.

''_Floyd Meeks?_'' An overly polite voice asked making the young hood feel sick.

''What do you want?'' He hissed, wanting to get straight to business.

''_It's about the guy I asked you to rough up_'' Of course it was, Floyd just rolled his eyes.

''What 'bout 'im?''

''_He's on break today, you know the adress._'' And with that out, the cut the call without further words. Floyd scowled as he scratched the back of his neck while putting the phone back and turned to head back to the couch were his jacket had been thrown.

''Cover for me.'' He told a half drunken Two-Bit before he left the house with a slam to the door, eager to finish this up so he would be free of any debts.

...

So after a long hours of searching for the house that matched the damn adress he'd written down on a lumpy paper, Floyd had found himself on the socials side of town. But he kept himself in the shadows and prayed to god that no socs' would notice him, not that he was scared or anything but being caught on the socials side of town could end up with more then just four against one. So in the shadows he stood, a weed lit up and hanging lazily from his lips while his hands were occupied with the note and the other holding his blade.

''Eeh fuck it, let's get this party startin'.'' He muttered as he threw the lumpy note on the ground and removed the weed from his lips, his eyes dead set on the house as he walked with hunched shoulders and looked as lazy as he could get.

''Mr Fernando! Your pizza's here!'' Floyd announced as he slammed the door open, not feeling like waiting for the guy to open it himself.

''Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house!?'' The man Floyd assumed to be Fernando exclaimed as he walked into the hallways were the young hood was standing looking at some pictures of the man and his wife, it was an beautiful woman with long golden brown hair and a nice body too. Fernando on the other hand looked like those old farmers, stick arm and legs and a rangly body. They didn't fit.

''Your wife?'' He asked while pointing at the woman in the picture, totally ignoring Fernandos beat red face from anger.

''No sister, now what the hell are your business here?'' The man growled but Floyd just nodded at the answer with a small 'o' on his lips, the brother and sister looked nothing alike.

''That would be one fine arse to bang, or don't ya think the same?'' Floyd asked with a huge smirk forming on his lips as the man finally snapped and ran straight for him, fist high in the air. Floyd chuckled as he threw his weed to the floor before crunching it under his shoe, now fully ready for what was coming.


	11. Chapter 11

''Ya ever seen a Blob fish before?'' the young hood blurted out into the silence that had fallen between the two youngsters, an most awkward silence as the both were handcuffed to the chairs they'd been put in in the waiting room outside the principal's office. While one of the cops had went in to speak with the principal and teacher, the other had positioned himself just outside the door with his eyes facing the two troublesome young hoods.

Forest green met with mountain gray as the dirty blonde haired hood stared at the cop who stared back with one eyebrow raised in a silent challenge but Floyd would have benefits if taking up the man's challenge and instead turned his attention towards his useless friend as he responded to the others question, ''I have.''

His friend, a raven haired boy with the ugliest of brown colored eyes gaped at him in awe, ''you have? Where?'' the young hood asked eagerly making Floyd roll his eyes in annoyance.

''Right in front of me,'' he muttered before turning his gaze away from his stupid friend, he didn't feel like ever deal with the guy ever again as it was his fault they'd been put in the situation they'd been put in.

It had been such a simple plan, a plan to retrieve the switchblade which the teacher had confiscated from Floyd earlier during the day. He'd brought his stupid friend with him so to have someone to keep watch while Floyd grabbed the blade and then they'd be out of the office before anyone noticed they'd even been there. But of course his stupid friend couldn't just stay still and instead he'd headed into the office to and proceeded to destroy every fucking window in the room, making so much noise in the process which brought the principals secretary into the room where she found the two young hoods. She'd then called for the principal who told her to call the fuss and here they were, arrested and waiting for the fuss to bring them to the station.

''That's mean dude,'' the raven haired hood said as he stretched his legs out in front of him as he let his body relax into the chair, he looked close to falling of the chair before the cop in front of the door sent him a glare to sit up right.

He was just about to make another comment on just what he thought about his stupid friend when the door to the principal's office opened and the principal together the second cop, Jack stepped into the waiting room. Floyd instantly shut his mouth as shrunk under Jack's glare, if something ever scared the young hood it was the wrath of his uncle.

His uncle, Jack Morris was a huge man with bright blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was the brother of Floyd's mother but they'd never had anything in comment and had never been able to be in the same room without broking out into a huge argue. Floyd didn't like his uncle, never had and never would but the young hood did respect the man. Jack was something of a dirty cop, working under the law but still breaking it countless of times, a badass in the eyes of the young hood.

The principal stepped forward as he cleared his throat, ''I've called your parents,'' he said as he looked down on the raven haired hood seated beside Floyd before he turned his eyes to the dirty blonde, ''I don't know who to call for you, Mr. Curtis or Mr. Shepard?'' he asked making Floyd groan before shaking his head.

''Neither, can't ya just let me go?'' he asked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his wrists had started to hurt from the cuffs and his legs were slowly falling asleep from not being used.

The principal choke his head in negative, ''School had yet to end and I most make sure you make it back home and not just going around the town causing more trouble,'' he explained making the young hood huff in annoyance.

''Call Tim,'' he muttered in defeat, Tim was always a safer choice rather than Daryl who'd give him a long scolding and then confine him to the house for weeks again. Floyd didn't feel like spending any more time in the stupid house, so getting a smack in the head for disturbing Tim was always the better choice.

''Alright,'' the principal said as he nodded towards his secretary who started to look through the papers for the phone number which she then handed to the man and he went back into his office to make the call.

''How come ya tell the principal to call Tim, ya ain't got nothin' to do with him?'' the raven haired hood asked as he was staring up at the ceiling as if bored out of his mind, Floyd glanced at him before locking his eyes to the wall opposite of the room.

''He owns me a favor and I ain't goin' to sit through another of Daryl's scolding's,'' the teen muttered as he moved his left leg to rest over his right, his eyes half-lidded as he felt tired from having nothing else to do but sleep.

The cop who'd been stood in front of the door suddenly pushed of the wall as he stared down at Floyd, ''You haven't got any legal guardian, kid?'' he asked as if judging the teen who turned to glare at the man.

''I have, just ain't want nothin' to do with 'em,'' Floyd explained as he challenged the man to say anything else and was pleased when the cop just nodded before starting up a conversation with Jack who sent Floyd a raised eyebrow before focusing his attention on his colleague.

''Meek,'' someone called from the doorway and Floyd looked up to meet the annoyed gaze of Tim Shepard. The hood looked between the two young hoods cuffed to the chairs and then to the two cops now looking back at him.

Only greeting the older hood with a nod, Floyd waited until jack uncuffed him and stilled as Jack spoke in a whisper, ''Stay out of trouble,'' before the man leaned back to let Floyd get of the chair.

Only giving a curt nod towards his uncles' direction, Floyd followed Tim out the door and out of the school.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello!**

**I thought this story was dropped but I suddenly got the urge to write another chapter and therefore here it is!**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**


End file.
